


Not as planned

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Captain Canary, F/M, Mick is tired of Len not admitting he likes Sara, Pre-Relationship, rogue canary - Freeform, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: Rip sends Leonard, Mick and Sara to retrieve an item to help defeat Savage. Things go a little sideways...and Leonard learns that sometimes it's better when things don't go exactly as planned.





	1. Make the plan

* * *

                “I don’t like this,” Leonard drawls, following Sara as she makes a turn down a hall to their left.

                “So you’ve said,” Sara glances back at him and Mick, “but you have to admit, we are the best ones for the job.”

                He hums his agreement, his partner shrugging beside him. “I don’t know, a mission where I get to fight ain’t so bad.”

                Sara chuckles, “At least one of us will have a good time.” She motions down another hall, “Meet you at the jumpship in twenty?”

                Leonard nods, and the three split to their separate rooms to pack and prepare for the mission. He packs lightly: jeans, several layers of shirts, and a pistol that can easily be concealed on his person. He also has Gideon print blueprints of the arena and nearby hotels as well as fake I.D.s for all three of them.

                He arrives at the jumpship first, though Sara follows close behind, key in hand. “You have any idea how to fly this thing?”

                He smirks, “I may have had the kid show me the basics.”

                “Good,” she tosses him the key just as Mick joins them.

                “You two ready to get off this tin can?” he asks, tossing his bag through the door before they begin to file onboard.

                “I’m ready for some fresh air, maybe a real cup of coffee.” Sara states from behind as Leonard settles into the Captain chair. “Some actual sunshine wouldn’t hurt either.”

                “I could use a beer, and nice greasy cheeseburger.” Mick agrees from the other side of the ship.

                “What about you Len?” Sara asks as he pilots them into the timestream.

                “I’ll just be glad for some peace and quiet,” he replies, they both make sounds of agreement before continuing their conversation. He parks the jumpship far enough out not to be accidentally discovered, but close enough that it’s within walking distance of the city itself.

                “Before we leave,” Len fishes out the I.D.s he’d had printed, “we’ll likely need these.”

                Sara chuckles, pulling out a small wallet. “Great minds?”

                He smirks, “So it would appear.” He hands Mick his card, tucking Sara’s back into the luggage. From there they make their way onto the crowded street. “There’s a hotel about four blocks up.” Len motions to one of the towering buildings ahead.

                Sara nods, shifting so that she’s just a step behind him. “How far from the arena?”

                He shrugs, “Twenty-minute taxi ride, depending on traffic.”

                They walk in relative silence, Leonard weaving between people with a practiced ease, noting Sara does the same. An ability Mick has never needed, as people naturally part when his partner approaches. Soon Sara is making her way to the concierge desk while he and Mick stack what little luggage they have onto a cart.

                Sara returns, grinning more like a cat than a canary. “Let’s go get settled in.” Len raises a brow, but motions for her to lead. They ride the elevator up to the top floor, and she offers a sideways grin as they step out. A swift swipe of the room key and they are stepping into a lounge area of what Len assumes is a presidential suite.

                Windows line the far wall, offering an impressive view of the skyline. Several couches, with coffee tables and more pillows than one could ever need. He can see at least one large bed through a door at the far end, and a kitchen, including a bar, on the left. Everything is in wood or a beige, and he doesn’t want to know what Sara paid for the key in her hand.

                “This is a pretty sweet pad, Blondie,” Mick looks over at her, tossing his bag onto one of the couches.

                Sara just shrugs, “The only instructions from Rip were to stay in a hotel, and Gideon was kind enough to cover whatever spending may be required.” She handed them each a room key. “Only problem is that there are only two beds.” She motions to the room Len had seen, then shrugs. “Figure someone can take a couch each night.”

                Len can’t help but smirk, “You’ve got good taste.” He drawls, grabbing his own suitcase to investigate the bedroom.

                “I’ll say!” Mick chimes in, moving toward the kitchen. “Look at this bar!” He grins at Sara, “Let me see that card, I’m ordering room service for dinner.”

                Sara laughs, tossing the credit card at Mick, then turns back to Len. She motions toward the other end of the room. “They said there’s an office space attached.” She shrugs, “Somewhere to look over the plans I’m sure you’ve brought.” Her eyes sparkle, an almost smile on her lips. “Get your peace and quiet for a bit.”

                He’s not sure what to make of that, if he’s honest. So he just smirks, “Thoughtful, Assassin.”

                “I do try.” And then she’s disappearing into the attached room.

                Once his bag is put away he goes to investigate the study, and is pleasantly surprised. It’s a spacious room, with a massive desk and surrounded by more windows. He settles into the expensive rolling chair, blueprints spread across the surface as he becomes absorbed into the work.

                His attention is drawn by a sharp knock on the door; looking up he finds Sara smiling at him. “Hungry?” she motions toward the kitchen with her head, “Mick ordered pretty much everything the kitchen has to offer.”

                “Our dear Captain is not likely to let us out again,” he drawls, shaking his head.

                Sara shrugs. “All the more reason to enjoy it now.” She holds out a hand. “Come on, Crook. Time to share your plan with the rest of us.”

                He pushes back from the desk, rising to follow her back into the gathering space. She’s right about Mick ordering the whole menu, plates and trays taking up every inch of the table and ottoman. Leonard is relatively sure he’s pulled heists worth less than this meal cost. “So,” Sara draws his attention once more as she settles onto one of the couches. “What’s the plan?”

                “Well,” he drawls, settling into a recliner opposite her, which put Mick on the couch between them. “Until we can get eyes on the exact location of the target I can only make a rough strategy.” He motions out the expansive windows, “But we do need a cover to get in.” He grabs several of the finger foods spread before him. “I can get in as a sponsor.”

                “Trainer would be easier,” Sara interjects, gaining a raised brow. “Investors are just there to see the show, but a trainer is going to have more access.”

                “I’m aware, and was thinking you are a better fit for the role,” he replies, head tilting in question. “So how do you expect to get yourself in?”

                She gives a shrug, popping a bite of sushi into her mouth. “Romantic partner.”

                Len knows his eyes widen some; Mick just chuckles as Leonard watches her questioning. “Are you sure?”

                She just smirks back at him. “I’ve been Rip’s partner twice.” She makes a point of shifting closer to Mick, flashing him a sultry grin. “I think I can handle dating a rogue for a few days.”

                “Good, now that’s all settled.” Mick grabs a remote for the large flatscreen mounted to the wall, arm settling over Sara’s shoulders. “I say we call it a night and finish plannin’ in the morning.”

                Sara and Len share a quick glance, both shrugging before settling back into their seats as Mick picks some kind of action thriller. They fall into a companionable silence aside from the occasional critique thrown toward the screen.

                As the movie comes to a close, Sara looks between the boys. “Okay, so who’s taking the couch first?”

                Leonard frowns. “Both beds are queens.”

                Sara looks at him, an amused tilt to her lips. “Are you suggesting we double up?”

                He sighs. “I’m suggesting that we are more likely to assume someone has broken in if one of us is moving around this space at night.”

                Mick looks between them. “Fine, but I ain’t sharing.”

                Sara catches Len’s gaze, head tilting in question. It’s not like they haven’t slept in the same bed before: she’s turned up at his door on the ship after nightmares; he’s dozed off after a cards in her room. “We could make it work,” Sara offers a mock glare, “Just don’t try anything funny.”

                He smirks. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Assassin.”

                “Alright then.” She rises, hands pulled over her head in a stretch. “I’m going to go enjoy that jacuzzi tub before turning in.” She smiles between them. “You boys have fun.” She pats Mick on the shoulder and then disappears into the bedroom.

                “Smooth one, boss.” A smirk is playing at Mick’s lips.

                Leonard looks at his partner. “What are you talking about?”

                Mick rolls his eyes. “Suggesting sharing a bed.”

                “I didn’t. You did.” Len settles back into the chair, taking a drink of his beer.

                “Come on, Snart. You’ve had your eyes on Sara since that bar fight months ago.”  Mick’s arms cross. “In fact ‘m surprised you didn’t try getting ‘er to play your _partner_ in this job.”

                This time, it’s Leonard who scoffs. “I respect her and find her presence more tolerable than the other hero types on the ship.”

                Mick just gives a slow, disbelieving nod. “Whatever you say, boss.” From there, Mick turns on another action flick, and Leonard returns to the office to try and iron out a more solid plan. By the time he enters the bedroom, the others are both in bed. Mick is spread across most of his bed, snoring like a log. Sara on the other hand is curled on the far side of the second bed, her blonde hair about the only thing that can be seen above the covers.

                Leonard changes into shorts and undershirt, slipping soundlessly beneath the sheets on the other side of the bed. Sara stirs slightly, but does not appear to fully wake. They are positioned with their backs to one another, leaving Len facing his partner’s bed and closer to the door. Like everything else about the room, the beds are impressive, and it takes very little time for him to drift off.

* * *

                When Leonard wakes up the next morning, it’s to a small stream of sunlight that has snuck between the curtains. Instantly he notes Sara is no longer occupying the other side of the bed, while he can still hear Mick’s snores behind him. He rises, quickly dressing and slipping out of the bedroom.

                The gathering space is empty, but the door to the balcony has been propped open. As he approaches the door, he can see Sara where she’s standing near the railing. She’s still wearing the form fitting tank and shorts that she’d slept in, hair pulled in a ponytail to keep the wind from blowing in into her face. She’s working through one of the routines she’d learned at the League: a slight variation to the one he’s watched her go through in the cargo bay of the Waverider.

                As always, he’s caught by the deadly grace of her movements, eyes following her toned arms and back as the muscles beneath shift with each movement. He leans against the doorframe, arms crossing over his chest as he watches her. She makes eye contact briefly, an amused smile at her lips before her focus returns to her next move.

                As she slides out of the last move, her attention shifts back to him as she saunters toward the door. “See something you like, Leonard?”

                “Just appreciating the show.” He smirks down at her. “After all, not many get to see League training in action and live to tell.”

                “Mhm, I’m sure that was it.” The amused look is back as she brushes past him, grabbing a water bottle which she proceeds to down the contents of.  He follows her into the kitchen, where she hits the power button on the fancy coffee maker, then proceeds to open cabinets until she locates the mugs. “Coffee, Crook?”

                “Sure.” He nods, checking his hip against one of the counters.

                “Mick still out?” she asks, gaining another short nod. “Can’t say I blame him, the beds are pretty amazing.”

                “You slept well then?” he inquires, head tilting slightly.

                “Very, you?” she replies, mirroring his posture against the other counter.

                “I did,” he motions toward the office space, “and I owe you thanks for study. I got a lot of preparations complete last night.”

                She grins. “Well, you did say you wanted some peace and quiet.” She turns to place the small plastic packages into the coffee maker, filling both mugs before holding one out to him.  He accepts, moving to find some sugar and cream while she drinks hers black. “Care to walk me through things while our star gets his beauty sleep?”

                He chuckles, motioning toward the study. “This way, Assassin.”

                Soon they are settled on opposite sides of the desk, pouring over the blueprints and other notes Leonard had gotten about the building and event. “So,” Sara leans back in her chair, “we get in, get Mick in the ring, then what?”

                “If I’m his trainer, I’ll have to stay ring side, but you,” he looks at her, “you’ll be able to move around in the back rooms without drawing suspicion.”

                She nods. “Alright. So I go find our weapon, straight forward enough.” She gives him an amused look. “Think you can keep Mick from wiping the floor with the guy who’s supposed to win this?”

                Leonard smirks back at her, setting his now empty mug on the desk. “I have a plan in place for that as well.” They hear a door close, then heavy footfalls in the other room. “Speaking of,”

                “Boss?” Mick’s voice is gruff with sleep as he calls through the suite.

                “In the study,” Sara calls, followed by downing the rest of her coffee.

                Mick comes in, looking curiously between the two before shrugging to himself. “Is there breakfast somewhere?”

                Sara laughs, distracting Len from his own quip on the topic. “Hotel has a complementary breakfast downstairs.”

                “Good.” He turns and takes several steps before looking back at them. “You two comin’ or not?”

                Len shares a quick look with Sara, she shrugs. “Breakfast sounds good.” She motions toward the bedroom. “Just give me a minute to change.”

                Both men nod, and as she exits the office space, Mick takes her place. “You two looked cozy.”

                Leonard rolls his eyes. “Just walking through the plans, Mick.”

* * *

                When Sara returns, the trio makes their way downstairs; as promised there is a room with rows of steaming containers filled with breakfast staples. By the time they finish, Leonard is pretty sure the hotel staff is going to ban Mick from getting anywhere near the bacon if they return.

                Later that day Mick and Leonard go to get him officially signed up for the competition, while Sara takes to the roof to survey the area in more detail. Both tasks go smoothly, and soon, they are exploring the city before returning to the hotel for pizza and a card game that cuts late into the night. The easy part of their mission is over, now the challenge begins.


	2. Execute the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan in place, the team heads to the first round of competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Kate for the Beta!

* * *

                The second morning begins much like the first. Leonard wakes to find Sara already training; they share coffee in the kitchen. Len enjoys the quiet companionship as they each prepare for the tasks at hand.

                Once Mick is up and they’ve had breakfast, the three prepare for the first day of the competition. Leonard sits on the patio, scanning the historical records on the competition in hopes of minimizing any change. Away from the furniture, Sara is sparring with Mick, walking him through tricks she’d picked up over the years and scolding him for things that will get him disqualified. In a way, it reminds him of life with the Rogues (well, aside from the crappy safehouses). There’s a comradery here, three people who can exist together. Without judgment, without scorn, something Len wasn’t sure he’d ever find again outside of Lisa and Mick.

                “Alright,” Sara’s voice draws his attention back up once more. “I, for one, need a shower before we do this.” She turns from Mick, giving a gentle touch to Len’s shoulder as she passes him into the living area. “You two decide on lunch!” she calls back over her shoulder.

                Mick drops unceremoniously into a seat across from Leonard. “I say we pick up burgers on the way in.”

                Len shrugs, adding a couple final notes to the small blueprint he’s sketched out for Sara. “Fine by me. We should have time to eat before you are in the ring.”

                It’s quiet a couple minutes before his partner’s voice again breaks into his thoughts. “You aught to make a move.” Mick motions toward the door. “Blondie’s interested, know you aren’t blind about it.”

                “First,” Leonard drawls, looking up from his work carefully rolling the papers. “Sara and I are…friends.” He holds up a hand to cut off Mick’s response. “Second, _if_ I was interested, that is not pertinent to this mission.”

                “Cause you’re so likely to talk to her with the ‘ole crew wandrin around.” Mick rolls his eyes, rising once more. “I’m gonna go get ready.”

                Leonard watches him go, briefly wonders when Mick got quite so perceptive about the unspoken things between people around him. Len rises with a shake of his head, reminds himself that there is no unspoken thing between himself and Sara. They make a good team, that’s it.

* * *

                Once they’ve all changed into street clothes, Mick and Sara having packed a bag with clothes for the event, they begin the walk to the arena. They stop at a burger joint on the way, Mick and Sara solidifying a story about how they met and a few various details, should their relationship get questioned.

                It’s not until they get in sight of the building that Leonard gets to see Sara change. The warrior shifting into something entirely foreign. She tucks herself closer to Mick, the sway in her step bringing further attention to just how tight her jeans are (not that he’d noticed).

                “Name.” The bouncer looks between them.

                “Mike,” Mick offers a wild grin, “Heatwave.” The man nods, and Mick drops his arm to Sara’s waist, pulling her closer. “This is my girlfriend, Kara.” Sara just leans into him for emphasis, giving a little giggle that Len finds somewhat disturbing from the Assassin’s lips.

                “His trainer, Leo Wynter,” Len offers, gaining another nod from the man.

                “Alright, you’re clear.” He motions inside, and the three walk in.

                It’s easy enough to locate the locker room, Sara and Mick both pulling out their alternate outfits before heading to change. Leonard remains behind with their stuff, looking over the other contestants that have arrived early. The competitors are all a good size, but he doubts Mick will have any issue holding his own against them.

                Mick comes back first, black shorts with red and orange flames down the sides, predictable. He has a portion of his forearms taped up, hiding the worst of the burns than Leonard knows lay beneath. Sara comes out just after, footsteps heavier than her usually soundless movements. She’s still in the tight jeans, but in place of the T-shift she now wears a red crop top, her hair bouncing around her shoulders and lipstick a few shades to bright.

                But the playful amusement in her eyes is familiar, and offsets some of the strangeness. “So, the girls are definitely chatty, shouldn’t be too hard to slip into the ‘in crowd’.” She makes air quotations.

                “Good.” Len nods, motioning toward the ring. “I want you with us the first match, make an appearance, cheer your lover on. Then try and find our mark.” He tilts his head. “Do you have the –”

                Sara pats her pocket, “Yep.” She smirks at him. “This isn’t my first undercover op, _Leo_.”

                He nods. “Just being thorough.” He glances around. “The quicker we find the goblet turned trophy, the sooner we can get out.”

                “Just don’t hurry too much,” Mick cuts in, glancing between them. “I’m looking forward to a couple good fights.”

                Before either of them can reply a voice comes over the loudspeakers, “Five minutes competitors.”

                “That’s our cue,” Sara grabs Mick’s arm, “Let’s get this party started.”

                As it turns out, Mick doesn’t fight until the third match, so they stand off to the side watching. On the occasions Leonard pulls his attention away from the competitors, he finds Sara watching intently. It’s a familiar look, the warrior sizing up her opponent. He almost wishes that she was the one going to be in the ring, though with her training it would hardly make for a challenge.

                Finally, they call Mick out; Len checks his gloves, and puts his mouthpiece in place. Once they are both in the ring, Sara pulls herself up by the top rope to press a kiss to his cheek. Only those paying close attention notice her whispering in his ear before dropping back down.

                The bell rings, and Mick starts to circle the other figure. “Pointing out that his opponent favors to swing wide with his left arm?” Len glances over at her.

                She nods. “Easy opening for a rib shot.” She shifts to stand slightly closer, both standing with their arms crossed as they watch. “You did remind him that the goal isn’t to kill anyone, right?”

                 “He knows a kill would prevent him getting another fight.” Leonard smirks. “He’s looking to forward to the competition for that.”

                “At least it gives Ray’s suit a break, I think he about melted it last time,” she quips.

                Mick’s opponent goes down hard, drawing their attention back to the ring. He manages to get up, and they go another round. Mick comes out on top, slipping out of the ring to join them once more. Sara grins, grabbing a towel from the stool beside her and handing it to him to wipe the blood from his lip. She and Len remove his gloves, and he pops out the mouth guard.

                “Hope that’s not the best they’ve got!” There’s a wild glint in Mick’s eyes that Len hasn’t seen since they last time they were in Iron Heights together. And for a moment, he’s not sure if this mission will work in their favor, or against it.

                They sit through another match, and then Sara sneaks off to try and find the artifact they were sent to retrieve. Part of him doesn’t like it; not because he doubts Sara, he doesn’t. But he’s used to being the front line of a heist, so if a problem arises he knows right away, can act without having to explain a plan.

                “Girlfriend’s were a bust, so was the office.” Sara states through the coms, Leonard lifting one hand to cover his ear to block the noise around him. “I’m going to go back to the lockers, maybe another competitor brought it.”

                “Keep alert,” he replies easily. “These aren’t the kind of men who like their belongings searched.”

                He hears her chuckle, “Copy that, Crook.”

                Mick goes back in the ring after that, and Len focuses on his friend, makes note that he’s learned several new moves. People have always accused his partner of being brute strength; they rarely credit him for the skillset he displays in hand-to-hand battle.

                “Um, guys, we have a problem,” Sara hisses over the coms.

                “What’s going on, Sara?” He watches Mick deliver another solid blow to his opponent’s jaw. And here he was beginning to think they might actually get through this plan smoothly.


	3. Expect the plan to go off the rails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when it looks like things are working out, something always seems to go awry.  
> Sometimes Leonard misses the simplicity of running heists in Central

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kate for the beta!

* * *

_“Um, guys, we have a problem,” Sara hisses over the coms._

_“What’s going on, Sara?” He watches Mick deliver another solid blow to his opponent’s jaw._

* * *

                “Just what do you think you’re doing?” A female voice comes vaguely over the line.

                “I’m sorry!” Sara’s slipped back into character. “Is this your bag?” Leonard hears her give a huff, assumes there’s a response from the other woman. “My boyfriend sent me to come get something out of his bag…” Len can imagine her about now, pouting and with one hand on her hip. “But he didn’t tell me which bag he used, and course he’s in the middle of match and…”

                She trails off, and this time Leonard can hear the second voice much more clearly. “Wait, you’re the one with Mike and his trainer, right?” The accent is different, but Leonard is nearly positive that Sara is speaking to Kendra.

                “Yeah, that’s me. What about you?” Sara asks.

                “I’m here with my husband, just looking to pay the bills y’know?” Leonard starts to scan the crowd again, and this time he spots Carter among the fighters.

                With a swear, he glances back toward the locker rooms. “Get out of there, Sara.” His mind starts running through scenarios, particularly the conversation he intends to have with their dear Captain the moment they are back on board. But for now, he has to get his team out, preferable without causing any lasting damage to the future.

                Sara talks with Kendra a couple minutes longer, finally ‘finding’ the item requested from Mick’s bag and coming back out.  Despite knowing she was never in real danger, he feels himself relax as she breaks into his view once more. She saunters over, brow raising in question as she sets a bottle of Gatorade next to Mick’s towel. “Well, so much for an easy grab.”

                “This is precisely why I wanted more time to look into the event before we jumped in.” He frowns, eyes flicking up to the arena at the thud of a body hitting the mat. Mick’s won another round, though it looks like he’s gotten a busted lip this time.

                “What are you two glaring about,” Mick asks, downing the Gatorade while looking between them.

                “Rip,” they reply nearly in unison.

                Mick snorts, “What’d the Brit do this time?”

                “Kendra and Carter are here.” Sara motions to the other competitors. “They have the goblet.”

                Mick lights up. “Does that mean I get to kick Bird Boy’s ass?”

                Sara and Leonard share a brief glance, Leonard shrugs. “He’s not supposed to win this competition.”

                “Still doesn’t solve our more pressing issue.” Sara frowns. “I got lucky this time, but I won’t be able to avoid suspicion again.”

                “I could do it.” Leonard crosses his arms.

                “Nah,” Sara shakes her head, “she knows we’re all together.”

                “Who said anything about being seen?” He tilts his head, smirk pulling at his lips.

                “Couldn’t you just talk to ‘em?” Mick has moved to sit in a fold up chair, looking up at the other two. “Not like they remember much about their past on the ship.”

                “That’s…not a bad point.” Sara concedes, gaining a roll of Mick’s eyes. Her attention returns to Len. “I mean it’s not ideal, but it could work.”

                “Rip didn’t give me time for ideal.” Leonard sighs. “Let me work on it tonight?” It’s not that he thinks it’s a bad plan, per se. But there is something nagging at him, and until he knows what he doesn’t want to rush into even more trouble.

                “Fair enough.” Sara moves to sit on Mick’s knees, his hand coming up to rest at her hip. The sight nagging at Leonard in an entirely different way, which he quickly pushes aside. “How many more matches today?” Sara asks, head tilted slightly.

                “Mick has one more match to put him in the semi-finals tomorrow,” Leonard answers easily, glancing at the clock on the wall. “We should be out before the dinner crowd clutter up the streets.”

* * *

                  Leonard is right, and once Mick has been placed on the bracket for the following day, he and Sara change back into their street clothes before taking to the streets once more. “I say we order pizza,” Sara states, rather abruptly, from his side as they walk. She motions to a busy little storefront they’ve just walked past. “It smells amazing.”

                She doesn’t actually wait for a response to pull out her phone, glancing to where Mick walks just behind them. “Meat lover?”

                “If you want any, you better get two, I ain’t sharing,” Mick replies gruffly

                “Not even with your girlfriend.” Sara turns to walk backwards, mock hurt in her voice as she covers her heart. “Mick, I’m hurt.” Mick just scoffs, and she turns back around just in time to weave between a small group of people. “What about you, Crook?”

                “Dealer’s choice, Assassin.” He shrugs. “Not the picky type.”

                “That’s probably the biggest lie you’ve told,” she scoffs. “You are ridiculously picky.”

                She’s not wrong, not really. He grew up eating whatever scraps he could get for himself and Lisa; now he refuses to eat a lot of the simple foods that remind him of that time. “I trust you’ll make reasonable choices then.”

                She smiles at him, then returns her attention to dialing on the phone. “Hi, I’d like to place an order for delivery?” He absently notes that her voice pitches slightly higher, more bubbly, when she’s on the call. “Yeah, we’d like one large meatlover, a large cheese and-” she’s thoughtful a moment, “do you have a veggie pizza? Great! A large one of those as well.” She goes on to give them the hotel name and address, as well as reading the info from her credit card.

                By the time she finishes they are making their way toward the elevator. “So? How long they say?” Mick asks as she puts in the floor number.

                “About twenty-minutes.” She leans back against the metal wall, watching the numbers change above the door.

                Once they get into the room, Leonard makes his way to the study, sifting through the information he’d gathered about the competition itself. He hears someone knocking on the main door about the time he finally locates the correct article.

                “Hey Len, pizza is here…” Sara trails off, stepping into his line of sight as he glares at the paper in his hands. “What’s wrong?”

                He offers her the paper, watching as her demeanor changes from confusion to fury. “Oh hell no.” She looks back at him. “Not a chance we’re letting this happen. Screw Rip and his rules.”

                Leonard smirks, rising from his seat. “I was thinking the same thing.”


	4. Throw away the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team decide to follow a new strategy, regardless of the consequences when they get back to the ship.  
> And Leonard decides that maybe some of the best things aren't planned at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not get Beta'd, because it's super late as it is. So I'm sure there are mistakes, and they are all mine.

* * *

                Leonard leans against the wall of the locker room, watching as Sara carefully navigating between gaining this Kendra & Carter to trust them, and not risking the timeline. Though to be honest, she’s mostly just talking with the other woman. Carter, with his likely fractured jaw, is still glaring at Mick, who’s eye is beginning to turn purple. His partner had won their match fairly; but he’s pretty sure that both men could jump in for a rematch at any moment.

                “So, you’re saying we’re supposed to die here?” Kendra frowns.

                “Savage is after the artifact…or what used to be an artifact.” Sara motions toward the golden chalice turned trophy. “But you obviously chose to fight, but were unprepared.”

                “And what, exactly, is it you are proposing we do?” Carter shifts his attention to her for a moment.

                “Swap clothes with Leonard and myself.” She shrugs, “Mick will go with the two of you, pay for bus tickets to get you out of town.” She shakes her head. “It’s not perfect, but it will give you a head start, time to become someone new before Savage knows you’re gone.”

                The room goes quiet, the couple sharing quick glances before finally offering them a nod. Sara grins, and soon they are swapping outfits. As they prepare to leave Kendra turns back to them. “Thank you.”

                “You’re welcome.” Sara shares a quick embrace with her, Leonard simply dipping his head.

                Mick looks between them, “see you two back at the hotel.”

                “You be careful too,” Sara leans up to press a kiss to his cheek before walking back to grab Leonard’s hand. “Come on, wouldn’t want to miss our mugging.”

                He allows her to lead him toward the back door, shaking his head. “This is a horrible idea.”

                “It’s your idea.” She counters, glancing back.

                “It was the only thing that I could see working,” he frowns. “Doesn’t mean I like it.”

                She shrugs, “come on, you enjoy a good fistfight.”

                “ _Fatal Stabbing_ ,” he scans the alley as they approach, “this isn’t just fists.”

                They hear footsteps, and he sees that dangerous look in Sara’s eyes. “No fun without a challenge.” Then she spins on the first of the attackers, “hello boys, not who you were expecting?”

                A second figure has stepped into the other end of the ally, Leonard shedding Carter’s jacket before stepping forward. And while he won’t admit it, he does enjoy the fight. It’s something simple, at least compared to the rest of the mission thus far.

                A quick glance to his right tells him that Sara is also loving the chance to blow of steam. And he can’t help but sneak glances to watch the deadly precision of each move. The same feeling of awe (and he’ll admit it, attraction) that had been present that first night in the bar come rushing back.

                He’s pulled from his thoughts as a knife passes inches from his face. Reminds him how much he doesn’t like being outgunned. Though it’s easier than he expected to disarm the man, and even easier to knock him unconscious after.

                Turning he finds Sara has pinned her own opponent to the wall, knife held tightly against his throat, tip drawing a drop of blood. He can see the tension in her shoulders, recognized the struggle against her bloodlust’s call to kill. He steps up beside her, hand resting on her shoulder. “Sara.” It’s a call, a reminder.

                Seconds later some of the tension leaves her shoulders, the knife pulling back so it’s just touching his skin. “Looks like you get lucky today.” She offers a wicked grin, “tell Savage hello from Garib and his Legends.” With a swift motion she uses the hilt of the knife to knock the man unconscious, pocketing the weapon as she watches him fall to the ground.

                For a moment she just stands, Leonard’s hand falling back to his side as she turns to face him. She looks tired; and he wonders, not for the first time, exactly how much strength it takes to overcome those demons. She looks up at him, gratefulness in her eyes. “Thank you.”

                He shrugs, “don’t mention it.” He motions to the two unconscious figures, “give me a hand?”

                She nods, and together they move the two bodies so they are resting against the ally wall. Then they begin the walk back to the hotel, sun beginning her decent behind the buildings of the city. It’s quiet between them, but never uncomfortably so. And he again appreciates that she doesn’t feel the need to fill every moment, that they can just _be_.

                When they reach the hotel they find Mick stretched across the couch; chinese takeout in one hand and the remote in the other. It pulls a smile from both of them, and soon they are all three on the couch for one more night of action flicks and companionship.

                Sara turns in first; Mick and Leonard moving to the patio with their beers. They don’t talk much, allowing Len’s mind to wander. He replays the past few days, decides that things have gone surprisingly well despite the multiple twists in the original plan. He has liked it being only the three of them, no one painting them the villains, the untrustworthy ones. They understand each other, play off one another’s strengths. They make a good team.

                Len makes his way inside next, changing into sleepwear before making his way to the bed. Sara is curled up on the far side; and for a moment he cannot help but think she looks soft. Like years of league training and the fear of losing control have faded away, revealing the young woman beneath. Part of him wishes she could always look like this; but before he can give that any more thought he hears Mick’s heavy footfalls approaching. Pushing everything else aside he slips under the covers, careful not to disturb his sleeping bedmate.

* * *

                Leonard wakes to the feeling of uneven breathes between his shoulders, and fingers curled into his shirt. Lisa must have crawled into his bed again, the crash of Lewis throwing something against the wall rings through the room. “Hey,” his voice is thick with sleep, one hand reaching back to comfort his sister.

                “I’m sorry,” the voice doesn’t belong to Lisa, and the figure quickly pulls away from him.

                The haze of the past fades as he wakes, flipping over to find where Sara has moved too. A flash of lightning reveals her huddled form at the head of the bed; followed by the frightened sound as thunder rumbles loud enough to shake the room.

                “Sara,” he sits up, moving slowly toward her.

                “I didn’t mean to wake you,” she looks up, harms holding her knees tightly to her chest.

                “It’s fine,” he moves to the edge of the bed, rising to his feet before offering her his hand. “Come on, don’t want wake Mick.”

                She hesitates, but does take his hand and allow him to lead her into the main room. There’s another flash of lightning, her hand tightening in his as she flinches at the following thunder. She curls into the corner of the couch, and he moved to turn on a few lamps. “God I’m pathetic,” she huffs frustratedly.

                He turns to face her, shaking his head. “You have good reason not to like storms.” He thinks to his own life, how the shattering of bottle still makes him flinch. “not all scars are physical.” He moves to the windows, pulling them closed and then making his way to the radio. He finds a local rock station, turning it up loud enough to mask the thunder, but not enough to wake Mick.

                Sara’s watching him curiously, and he can’t help the smile tugging at his lips as he takes in her disheveled hair and rumpled clothing. An image so far from the carefully groomed assassin the rest of the team is so used to seeing. “What?” She questions.

                “Nothing,” he shakes his head, then motions to the couch with his hand. “Stay here.”

                She just nods, and he makes his way to the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets before giving a disappointed huff. Not that he’d really expected them to have what he needs. He moves to the phone, easily dialing the front desk.

                “Main service desk, how can I help you?” a young man answers.

                “I need cocoa, milk and a bag of mini marshmallows.” He states, glancing back to where Sara has curled up in a blanket. “I know it’s not the usual order, but bring it and I’ll make sure it’s worth your while.” He hangs up, making his way back to the couch.

                “What was that about?” she motions toward the phone, tensing as the room vibrates with thunder.

                He smirks, “you’ll see.” He grabs the deck of cards from one of the tables, moving to sit on the couch with a cushion of space between them. “Up for a game?”

                “Not sure it will really distract me,” she straightens some, “but not like it could hurt to try.”

                They on their second match when she looks up at him, “you know you didn’t have to stay up with me.”

                Part of him wants to tell her that he can’t stand to see her afraid, that the idea of her hurting alone twists something inside him. But it’s to honest, makes him vulnerable, so instead he says. “I know, but wouldn’t have been able to sleep soundly with you up and moving.”

                She nods, fingering the cards in her hand. “It’s strange…or maybe not so much.” She shrugs, “I agreed to join this mission hoping to find a way to be the hero my friends all keep saying I can be.” She looks up, and there’s more vulnerability in her eyes than he’s ever seen. “But when things get hard…when I start to lose myself, it’s always you who grounds me again.”

                “Sara,” he starts to speak, but she cuts him off with a half laugh.

                “And I know that’s not what you signed on for; a killer showing up at your door when she can’t sleep, keeping me in check during missions.” Her eyes have dropped back to her hands, shifting cards in her grasp.

                “I don’t do much,” Leonard watches her, his own had of cards now face down at his side.

                She looks back up at him, “you ground me.” Her gaze drifts to one of the windows, the rain that can be seen running down it. “When the bloodlust hits, I feel lost at sea again…but then you’re there to anchor me.” She glances back at him, “it’s never been your job to have my back, I cannot tell you how grateful I am that you do.”

                Leonard’s mind is spinning, grasping for a way to reply that doesn’t brush off the depth of her admission. “We’re outcasts,” he follows her gaze to the window, “it’s our job to watch out for one another.” He smiles then, “besides, if I didn’t have you around, Mick and I would have ditched this disaster of a team ages ago.”

                She laughs at that, “feeling’s mutual there, Crook.”

                Before he can reply, there’s a knock at the door. Sara’s brow rises, he just gives her a quick smirk before rising. He grabs a couple bills from the pocket of his jacket hanging by the door, then opens it. A boy in his early twenties stands with a bag from a nearby store, which he promptly offers Len. “The items you requested, Sir.”

                Leonard chuckles; taking the bag before handing the him the cash. “It is much appreciated.” The boy looks at the cash, eyes widening as he looks back up at Leonard. “I did say it would be worth your while.” He motions down the hall with his chin, “off you go.”

                “Yes – yes sir!” the boy grins, almost stumbling as he turns. “Thank you, sir!”

                Leonard turns back into the room with a shake of his head, meeting Sara’s curious gaze over the back of the couch. “So? What’s the big surprise?”

                He motions to the kitchen, “the best cure for sleepless nights.”

                She perks up a little, following him into the adjoined room and watching as he sets out the ingredients and finds a pan in the cabinet. “Is that…hot chocolate?” He hums an affirmative, mixing the ingredients before turning to face her. She’s smiling again, “you’re just full of surprises.”

                He smirks, leaning back against the counter. “Well, can’t be a villain all the time.”

                She snorts, “I’m still not convinced you ever were.”

                “You doubt my skills, Canary?” he shifts forward, just slightly into her space. And he swears her eyes drop to his lips, tongue swiping over her own before she smirks up at him.

                “As a thief? No.” She doesn’t move, “but despite your best efforts to hide it, you’re a good man Len.”

                He scoffs, pulling away from her magnetic gaze to check the pot once more. “Now you’re just insulting me.”

                “Don’t worry, the secret is safe with me.” She quips, accepting a mug of the warm drink as he turns with the pair of mugs.

                They return to the couch, but leave the cards where they were abandoned. The storm has subsided, and it’s not long before he sees Sara beginning to drift. “Time to rest, big fight with Rip tomorrow.”

                She groans beside him, “don’t remind me.” She sets her empty mug on the table, before sighing. “I’ve really enjoyed this…us working together.”

                He’s not sure if she’s including Mick, or just the pair of them. Not that it matters. “As have I.” She takes his offered hand, and they make their way to the bedroom once more. They get back into bed silently, neither wanting to wake Mick. He expects her to wait until he’s turned, press into his back as she has when they share a bunk on the Waverider. Instead she tucks against his chest, tilting up to look at him with tired eyes before whispering, “Okay?”

                He nods, and she dips her head under his chin once more. She dozes off moments later, but sleep has fled him. He knows such a small shift shouldn’t matter, that realistically there is less contact now than when she’s behind him. Maybe it’s her words, still echoing in his mind. Or the way she’d looked at him in the kitchen.

                “You were never in my plan, Canary.” He looks down at her, one hand coming up to brush hair from her face. His voice is hardly a whisper, partly afraid she’ll wake and hear the words he isn’t sure he’s ready to say. “You’re like a compass, always pointing to the path to being a better man.” And yeah, sometimes he ignores her, sometimes he fights against her. But if Barry is right, if there is good in him, following her lead, the example she sets, will lead him there. It should probably terrify him more than it does.

                As sleep finally pulls him under, he decides maybe he should take Mick’s advice after all. He’ll ask her to go get coffee before they go back to the ship. Find out if the spark between them can become more; planned or not, they’re better together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it!  
> Thanks for sticking with me through this story. It's not been my best work, but hopefully you all still enjoyed it.
> 
> SylvanHeather - hopefully this at least was an acceptable response to your prompt, even if it wasn't quite the plot you expected.


End file.
